Pacaran Kok Disini !
by MuMutzzz
Summary: "Hinata-chan .. Sepertinya Cafe itu menarik !"/ "Tidak bisa baca ya ? Ini Cafe namanya apa?"/ "Kyaaa.. Ada poster JKT48 .."/ "Ya Allah Berikanlah aku kekuatan .. Untuk hadapi cobaan ini .. Aku Ikhlas .. Aku Pasrah."/ ONESHOOT FF


MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... Masih ingat nggak janji ane ? Itu lho yang .. FF Pacaran Kok Disini ?! Sorry deh kalau kelamaan nunggu nya.. Janjinya kan tanggal 13 Jun nah sekarang udah 12 Jul. Maaf yaa ane nggak bisa nepatin janji *Sedih ceritanye. Okeh tanpa memperpanjang waktu lagi. Kita mulai fic paling gaje yang pernah ane buat ... Sfx : Prok prok prok. *Terima kasih tepuk tangannye :v

 **Title : Pacaran Kok Disini ?!**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **SasuSaku**

 **InoSai**

 **SakuTema**

 **JoNes Character : Kakashi Hatake**

 **DLL *Nanti kepanjangan makk :v**

 **Gendre : Humor**

 **Romance *Baru pertama kali buat fic kayak gini :v**

 **Rated : T *Seperti biasa.**

 **Author : Mumutzzz**

 **Warning ! : Typo (s), Gaje , Garing , OOC ( :v ) .. NOT FOR JONES ! *Author juga Jones Keles**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanya punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, Mumutzz Cuma iseng minjam Character :v**

 **"Hinata-chan .. Sepertinya Cafe itu menarik !"**

 **"Tidak bisa baca ya ? Ini Cafe namanya apa?"**

 **"Kyaaa.. Ada poster JKT48 .."**

 **"Ya Allah Berikanlah aku kekuatan .. Untuk hadapi cobaan ini .. Aku Ikhlas .. Aku Pasrah."**

 **Normal POV**  
Konoha Starlight High School *Starlight ?

"Kyaaa itu diaa !"

"Wah, mereka cucok sekaleeh!"

"Gantengnnyaaa !"

"Romeo... Julieettt !"

Naruto Uzumaki semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Primadona sekolah yang kencantikannya cetar membahana badai Hulala. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Disambut bak pangeran dan putri di sekolah .. Siapa yang nggak mau coba ! Tapi selain mereka berdua ada seseorang yang menjaga mereka dibelakang. Bukan untuk melindungi dari bahaya, tapi untuk mencegah hal hal yang tidak patut di lihat oleh umum. Seperti Kissing mungkin :v. Yak ! Orang itu adalah Author yang keceh sekaleeh .. *Ralat Kimberly Uzumaki. Mereka memang berangkat bertiga, tapi entah kenape sang kakak di abaikan.

"Wahh .. Setelah JoNes bertahun tahun akhirnya dia punya pacar yah!" Kata Seorang siswi yang asyik selfi dengan latar belakang NaruHina *Woii Kim nya nggak masuk photo yaa ! Yak dia adalah Ino Yamanaka. Cewek paling alay dan paling centil di KSHS. Meski alay tapi .. Banyak yang mau jadi pacarnya. Semuanya ditolak. Kecuali Sai. Ketua seluruh organisasi kesenian. Ino ituh benci sama seni. Tapi ntah kesambat jin apa tiba tiba dia mau jadi pacarnya Sai.

"Ah! Palingan itu cuma settingan!" Jawab Sakura sewottt level.101. Dia kan udah punya Sasuke, kok masih cemburu sama Naruto, Aneh. Tapi tunggu sebentar ! Olalalalalalaalaalalalaallalaa ... Ternyata sewott nya bukan karena cemburu toh ! Tapi karena sasuke belum datang + belum nelpon. Sabar aja Sakura.

"Bubar woi.. Dosen datang tuh !" Teriak Temari. Semua orang yang pada nyambut naruto pun langsung lari pontang-panting, Termasuk Ino, Sakura,Temari,Tenten, dan errr ... Sasuke .. What Sasuke ! Bukannya kata Sakura Sasuke belum datang ! Ah sudahlah .. avaikan saja.

"Woi, cepetan dikit jalannya coegg ! Kalau terlambat bisa mampus ane !" Teriak Kim sambil berlari mendahului NaruHina.

"Naruto-kun ayo cepetan.. Nanti kalau kita terlambat, ntar Tsunade-Sensei marah loh !"Kata Hinata, namun di avaikan oleh Naruto. Merasa di abaikan, Hinata kesal dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Rupanya Naruto melamun. Nggak nyadar kalau pacarnya dah ninggalin dia. Naruto masih berjalan santai.

"Hinata-chan katanya hari ini ada test ya?" Kata Naruto sambil melihat kesamping kanannya. Dah Voila ... Nggak ada siapapun disitu. Naruto kebingungan, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Naruto masih cengo.

"Dimana Hinata-chan ?" Gumam Naruto. Ia masih berjalan dengan santainya. Dan barulah sesaat kemudian ...

"Ane terlambat ya ?!" Naruto berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Namun sayang, Tsunade-sensei sudah memulai test. Yap! Naruto akhirnya kena hukuman tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Dengan wajah sewott Naruto pergi ke kantin.

"Kenapaaaaa ! Aaaaaa pasti nilai ane dapat 0 ! " Naruto menendang kaleng minuman kosong, dan ..

"Awww ! Hari ini hari SIALLLL !" Teriak Naruto sambil memandang langit. Kaleng minuman itu, ntah bagaimana caranya .. Author pun nggak tau, memantul mengenai Kepala Naruto.

Brukkhhh

Naruto pun terjatuh. Makanya jalan itu liatnya ke bawah bukan ke atas ! Naruto semakin kesal. Ia mencari tempat duduk di taman KSHS namun sayangnya semua bangku di sana masih dalam proses pengecatan. Mungkin ini hari paling sial bagi Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk ke kantin kembali.

"Hoaam ane ngantuk sekali ! Ane udah belajar semalaman tapi kagak jadi test !" Naruto membatin. Naruto pun sampai di depan pintu kantin. Ia masuk kemudian memesan.

"Ramen nya 1 Soda nya 1"Naruto memesan sambil membunyikan bel. Ibu penjaga kantin segera menyiapkan pesanan Naruto.

"Semuanya 950 yen. Hari ini sedang diskon."Ibu penjaga kantin lalu memberikan pesanan. Naruto mengeluarkan uangnya dengan malas. Kemudian menatap pesanannya. Kemudian memilih tempat duduk.

"Hoaaaamm.. eh .. eh.. eh.. " Naruto menguap, tapi ramennya tumpah mengenai sepatunya.

"Baiklah nggak papa ! Yang penting ane bisa minum toh!" Gumam Naruto, kemudian duduk di tempat duduk *Ya iyalah nggak mungkin duduk di meja. Tapi karena Naruto iseng. Ia menguncang kaleng sodanya, dan pas dibuka ... Byur .. Isi kaleng soda itu muncrat mengenai muka Naruto. Hanya tinggal sedikit yang tersisa. Naruto mengelap :v mukanya menggunakan tisu, kemudian meminum sisa soda yang di belinya.

"Hari ini ane mau ngajak Hinata-chan jalan. Tapi ntar kakak marah nggak ya ?! Padahal kan ada Cafe baru di samping Alfama*t dekat sekolah. Hmm.. Coba ane ajak yang lain juga sekalian, siapa tau ada yang mau , kakak ajak kagak ya ?" Naruto bicara sendiri kayak orgil di depan kampus. Nggak kerasa udah waktunya istirahat. Semua siswa siswi keluar dari kelasnya. Naruto berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

 **Normal POV END**

 **Sakura POV**

 **At Bangku di teras kelas XI**

"Sayang ... Kamu tau nggak ?" Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Sasuke, tapi saat kepalaku sudah dekat dengan bahunya. Sasuke menarik bahunya dan menjauh dariku. Alhasil kepalaku jatuh tepat di bangku. Uwhh .. Sasuke kenapa nggak pernah romantis sih !

"Tau apa!" Jawab Sasuke datar. Aku mulai kesal.

"Itu lho ada Cafe baru di samping Alfam*rt dekat sekolah kita." Jawabku manja, berharap sasuke mengajakku kencan di sana. Tapi ekspresi sasuke masih datar.

"Oh." Jawab Sasuke datar. Aku melihat ke jembatan di dekat teras. Kelihatannya semua sahabatku sedang berkumpul.

"Eh, katanya ada Cafe baru tuh di dekat sini!" Kata Ino sambil main Hp.

"Apa yak nama Cafe nya.. Lupa ane!" Tanya Shikamaru. Temari menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Apaan sih ente. Jangan ngelihat ane kayak gitu." Shikamaru menatap jijik kearah Temari. Temari pun kesal.

"Namanya kalau nggak salah itu JNS Cafe."Aku menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kalau gitu kita kesana yuk!" Teriak Ino sambil memandang Sai. Ehh .. yang mau dipandang malah ngilang, dan berubah jadi kakak Kim.

"Mau kemana lu coeg ?" Tanya kak Kim pada Ino.

"Mau ke Cafe JNS. Kakak mau ikut ?"Tenten memasang Puppy Eyes nya.

"Siapa yang bayar?" Tanya Kak Kim.

"Kakak dong !" Seru kami bersepuluh.

"Please kak .." Hinata memegang tangan kak Kim.

"Okelah.. Tapi syaratnya kalian harus bawa pacar masing masing ya. Kan nggak mungkin kakak yang jemput ke rumah. Kakak tunggu jam 8 malam nanti." Kata Kak Kim Sewot. Aku hanya tersenyum. Tapi aku khawatir Sasuke mau nggak ya diajak ke JNS Cafe ?

 **Sakura POV END**

 **SMS – an ( Bukan Dialog ! Tapi SMS )**

NaruHina

 **Naruto** : Hinata-chan nanti kamu aku jemput ya. :*

 **Hinata** : Ia Naruto-kun ku sayangg :*

 **Naruto** : Dandan yang cuantik ya sayang :*

 **Hinata** : Ia dong sayang :*

 **Naruto** : Kamu yang paling cuantik sayanggg :*

 **Hinata** : Makasih sayangg .. Kamu juga yang paling guantenggg :*

 **Naruto :** Kamu tau nggak, beda Bunga sama kamu ?

 **Hinata** : Naruto-kun udah dulu yah. Udah jam setengah 7 nih. Aku mau mandi.

 **Naruto** : Gpp. Selamat mandi ya Hinata-chan

 **SasuSaku**

 **Sakura :** Sayang .. Kamu nanti ikutkan ke JNS Cafe.

 **Sasuke** : Y

 **Sakura :** Ok sayang.. Nanti jemput jam 8 ya :*

 **Sasuke :** Y

Dan Sakura pun mandi dengan penuh kesewotan. :v

 **InoSai**

 **Sai :** Lagi apa yang :)

 **Ino :** Lagi makan nih, kamu lagi apa ?

 **Sai :** Lagi nyelesain lukisan nih. Kamu udah milih baju :)

 **Ino** : Udah.. kamu jangan telat ya sayang :*

 **Sai** : Ia Sayang :*

Dan Ino nggak sadar kalau Sai udah ada di depan rumahnya .. So sweet

 **NejiTen**

 **Neji :** Aku OTW Ya yang :)

 **Tenten :** Okeh :*

 **ShikaTema**

 **Temari :** Jemput

 **Shikamaru : Y**

 **SMS-an END**

 **Normal POV**

"Naruto ! HP ente ane ambil yak ! " Seru Kim sambil mengambil Hp Naru.

"Ya kak!" Naru menjawab sambil berkaca. Memang sudah kebiasaan kalau Naru mau pakai motor dan tujuannya dengan kim sama. Hp Naruto disita oleh Kim alasannya demi keamanan Naruto. Padahal alasan sebenarnya. Kim pengen main COC di hp Naruto. Soalnya level Naruto udah tinggi, sedangkan Kim masih level 5.

Mereka berdua pun berangkat. Kim pakai Mobil, Naru pakai motor. Sebelum Kim masuk ke mobil Hp Naruto bergetar. Kayaknya ada SMS.

 **SKIP**

 **At Cafe**

"Wah udah pada ngumpul tuh. BTW yang SMS Naruto tadi siapa yaa ?!" Gumam Kim sambil mengambil hp Naruto.

"Wah .. Dari Sasuke.. Ehh tunggu ! Whaaha ! " Kim kaget saat melihat pesan bertuliskan "Maaf udah ngecuekin kamu. Aku lagi ada masalah sama kakak aku. Aku itu cinta banget sama kamu :* Jangan marah ya sayang!"

"Jadi selama ini Sasuke Gay ?" Kim kebingungan. Masih cengo tak percaya.

Kemudian Kim turun dari mobil menuju ke Cafe.

"Masuk aja langsung, kenapa harus nungguin ane ?" Kata Kim sambil mencari cari Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sedang sibuk kissing dengan Sakura. Kim menjadi geli.

"Hinata-chan .. Sepertinya Cafe itu menarik ! Ayo kita masuk !" Kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam Cafe.

Setelah masuk semua. Mereka bingung karena meja makan di Cafe itu hanya punya 1 kursi 1 meja. Biasanya kan 1 meja 2 kursi. Mereka semua merasa janggal. Karena Cuma 1 kursi yang tersedia. Para laki laki mengambil satu kursi lagi untuk para perempuan. Mereka nggak nyadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka semua. *Kecuali Kim

"Tidak bisa baca ya ? Ini Cafe namanya apa?"Gumam sang koki. Ternyata oh ternyata .. sesuai dugaan readers semua kepanjangan JNS itu Jones *Udah menduga nggak :v. Jadi intinye ini Cafe Cuma buat yang jomblo. Sang koki terlihat kesal. Di kemejanya terdapat NameTag : Kakashi Hatake, Koki Jomblo yang udah NGENES. Alias JoNes

"Kyaaa.. Ada poster JKT48 .." Teriak para laki laki. Para perempuan mulai bingung. Merasa ada yang aneh. Shikamaru mengeluarkan Hp nya. Kemudian memphoto poster JKT 48. Karena merasa cemburu, Temari pura pura jatuh di hadapan Shikamaru. Shika dengan spontan menangkap Temari, mereka saling bertatap tatapan. Nggak nyadar kalau Koki udah nggaruk nggaruk dinding karena nggak tahan. Setelah ada acara tatap tatapan, semua orang di Cafe itu menyoraki mereka. Tapi, Shikamaru kemudian menjatuhkan Temari, adaww nih pasangan nggak ada romantisnye.

Sang koki akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Saya Koki disini. Mau pesan apa ?" Tanya sang koki sambil tersenyum, padahal hatinye menangis :v

"Semuanya pesan Lasagna aja dan Lecci Float. Udah itu aja!" Kata Kim sambil tersenyum. Semua yang ada di Cafe itu sewot (Di Cafe itu Cuma ada mereka berduabelas). Baru mau mesen udah dipesenin. Kemudian sang koki kembali ke belakang.

30 Menit Kemudian

"Ini pesanannya.." Koki menghidangkan pesanan mereka. Kemudian kembali ke kitchen ( Eaaaa )

"Sayang, aaa..." Sasuke menyuapi Sakura dengan mesra.

"Slurrpp !" Hinata dan Naruto minum satu gelas berdua dengan Mesra.

ShikaTema suap suapan juga.

"Ihh .. Kamu kok banyak banget. Bagi aku sedikit dong sayang... aaa" Ino membuka mulatnya lebar lebar.

"Neji, dingin banget.." Neji memeluk Tenten sambil suap suapan.

Dan ... Kim sibuk memphoto menu makanannya dan di upload ke Insta.

Sedangkan sang Koki .. Hanya bisa berdoa ...

"Ya Allah Berikanlah aku kekuatan .. Untuk hadapi cobaan ini .. Aku Ikhlas .. Aku Pasrah." ... Karena tak tahan lagi sang koki datang ke tempat makan *apalah namanya ane nggak tau.

"Kalian nggak bisa baca ya ! Ini itu JNS Cafe alias JoNes Cafe! Pergi pergi !" Sang Koki mengusir mereka semua. Naruto kebingungan.

" JoNes itu apa yak" Kata Naruto.

"Jomblo Ngenes ! Pergi ente semua atau saya tabok pake sapu ! PACARAN KOK DISINI !" Koki mulai lavar... ehh mulai marah maksudnya.

"Ok deh kami pergi !" Mereka semua pergi. Makanan nya sudah habis.. dan mereka belum bayar ...

"Ada untungnya juga ya makan di sini, padahal kan ane jomblo !" Kata Kim. Semuanya tertawa ... Karena perut kenyang uang pun nggak hilang, meski di usir kayak gitu.

Mereka pun nggak datang datang lagi ke Cafe itu. Tapi semakin lama Cafe nya semakin laris. Mungkin karena populasi JoNes bertambah kali ye ?

 **Fin ... Ya udah segitu ajah .. Soorrryyy forrr Garrrriiinngg**

 **Readers review nya dongg ... jangan Cuma baca :v**

 **Maaf kalau kelamaan ngepost..**

 **Byee ... Insyaallah ada FF baru lagi kok**

 **Ingat REVIEW NYA !**

 **Mumutzzz**


End file.
